<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Left by 2Hummingbirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628761">Get Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hummingbirds/pseuds/2Hummingbirds'>2Hummingbirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H 100w Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doomed Relationship, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hummingbirds/pseuds/2Hummingbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>strict drabble (100w)</p><p>Annette dates Sylvain in order to break up with Sylvain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H 100w Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He’s bad for you,” said Ingrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain is smart and fun to be around,” replied Annette nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t last,” said Felix, more bluntly. “I thought you wanted someone who would stay with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t have to be,” said Annette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could picture it now: when he broke up with her, she’d get drunk with Mercedes and curse Sylvain’s name. Everyone knew a guy like that was no good. Annette could walk around afterwards, sanity intact, not wondering if she could have done something differently, not blaming herself for being too needy, not feeling like she deserved to be left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>